Bob the Builder
|show = Bob the Builder |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = BBC Nick Jr. (United States) Channel 5 (United Kingdom) ABC Kids (Australia) Virgin Media Three|netflix = |rating = |country = United Kingdom |language = British English |seasons = 21 |episodes = 422 (+10 specials) |production_company = HOT Animation HiT Entertainment |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_the_Builder |wikia = https://btb.wikia.com |imdb = tt0262151 |tv.com = bob-the-builder }}Bob the Builder is a children's animated television show created by Keith Chapman. In the original Bob appears as a building contractor special in masonry in a stop motion animated with his colleague Wendy, various neighbours and friends, and their gang of anthropomorph d work-vehicles and equipment. The show is broadcast in many countries, but originates from the where Bob is voiced by English actor Neil Morrissey. The show was later created using CGI animation starting with the spin-off Ready, Steady, Build!. In each episode, Bob and his group help with renovations, construction, and repairs and with other projects as needed. The show emphas s conflict resolution, co-operation, social and various learning skills. Bob's catchphrase is "Can we fix it?", to which the other characters respond with "Yes we can!" This phrase is also the title of the show's theme song, which was a million-selling number one hit in the . In , Bob the Builder was revamped by Mattel for a new to be aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! in . Amongst the changes were a complete overhaul of the cast, with Harry Potter actor Lee Ingleby replacing Neil Morrissey as the voice of Bob, and Joanne Froggatt and Blake Harrison were also confirmed as the voices of Wendy and Scoop respectively. The setting and appearance of the characters also changed, with Bob and his team moving to the bustling metropolis of Spring City. An local of the new debuted on PBS Kids in . The changes have been censured by fans of the original version. Cast |actor = Neil Morrissey Lee Ingleby |audio = }} |actor = Kate Harbour Joanne Froggatt |audio = }} |actor = Rob Rackstraw Nick Mercer |audio = }} |actor = Rob Rackstraw Blake Harrison |audio = }} |actor = Rob Rackstraw Paul Panting |audio = }} |actor = Neil Morrissey Steven Kynman |audio = }} |actor = Kate Harbour Sarah Hadland |audio = }} |actor = Neil Morrissey Marcel McCalla |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Albanian).jpg |channels = Bang Bang }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Arabic).png |channels = Baraem TV Jeem TV Spacetoon JimJam }} Hayat TV TVSA }} Canal Super 3 }} PBS Kids Sprout Universal Kids PBS Kids }} |version = voice-over |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (English).png |channels = KidZone TV }} Tele-Quebec France 3 Tiji }} Toggolino, Super RTL }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Greek).jpg |channels = Alter Star Channel Alpha TV }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Hebrew).png |channels = הטלוויזיה החינוכית הישראלית Hop! Channel }} }} Cartoonito JimJam Boing Rai 3 Rai Gulp DeA Junior Boomerang }} |logo = Bob the Builder - logo (Japanese).jpg |channels = TV Tokyo }} |logo = Bob the Builder - logo (Korean).jpeg |channels = KBS 2TV JEI TV EBS SpaceToon (South Korea) Nickelodeon }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Mandarin (Standard)).jpg |channels = CCTV-14 }} Canal Panda RTP1 JimJam }} ProTV JimJam Minimax }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Russian).jpg |version = Channel One |channels = Karusel TeleNyaNya }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Russian).jpg |version = JimJam |channels = JimJam }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Scottish Gaelic).jpg |channels = BBC Alba }} || |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (Serbian).jpg |channels = Happy TV }} }} Markíza Rik }} Canal 5 Univisión }} }} |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (English).png |channels = RAMA }} }} }} | |version = voice-over |logo = Bob the Builder - title card (English).png |channels = Bolajon }} Cyw }} |}